


Good Boy

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, I spoil you guys, M/M, Slight Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu out of nowhere, and in front of a bunch of people, kisses Mako. Mako is super mad at first and yells at him but, later Mako admits his feelings through physical means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompt over on Tumblr.

The flashes of lights were blinding, and the images — not to mention memory — were seared into Mako’s mind.

_Wu kissed him in front of everyone at his coronation._

At first, Mako was taken aback. Wu had introduced him, Mako hadn’t been paying attention, over the whole ho-hum of the event. It had taken a few people murmuring his name and Wu excitedly shouting his name to catch his attention, and only then did Mako join his charge on stage.

He had been expecting something dramatic, knowing Wu, but he hadn’t expected Wu to leap up and lock lips with the firebender. Shock gave way to rage, an emotion just as explosive and passionately sudden, and he had berated the prince before the entire procession.

_"What the fuck, Wu? What the fuck was that? You can’t just kiss people, Wu! Grow the fuck up, you spoiled brat!"_

The firebender had stormed to his room, away from prying eyes. Wu was left there, in front of everyone, stunned at Mako’s reaction and wondering if he had really gone too far. Not caring that he was in front of everyone, he started to tear up and it wasn’t long before he was full-on sobbing.

Thankfully, the Fire Lord and Suyin took pity on him, dismissing the crowd and allowing Wu to have some alone time. The Earth Prince ran back to his hotel room, thoroughly upset at his embarrassment and his foolish actions that pushed Mako away from him. He thought he could let Mako know how he was feeling in a brave way, in front of everyone and let him know he had his heart…but he had simply ended up enraging and estranging the firebender. 

Sobbing pitiably, he raced down the hotel corridors and into his room, throwing open the door and diving towards his bed to cover himself in shame and blankets, to bury his face between the pillows and hopefully, mercifully stop breathing and let the embarrassment die out of him as his breath did…

…But a pair of arms grabbed him, pinning him to the tall form of his captor. 

"W-wha?!" gasped Wu, struggling to get free, thinking himself captured by Kuvira supporters that meant him harm. "L-let go of me! I am the heir to the Earth Kingdom and to the throne, Prince Wu! Let me go at once!"

"Ssshhh," came the deep voice, but that only caused Wu to panic.

"My bodyguard will be coming soon! He’ll get rid of you!" Wu threatened. He tried to call out: "Mako! Mako, help me!"

"I am," whispered the man against the shell of Wu’s ear, a deep, sensual voice causing Wu to shudder involuntarily. He froze, realizing what the man said.

"M-Mako…?" whispered Wu. The man pulled him closer, crotch against his behind, a radiating warmth from the stiffness within his garments.

"And a little friend," came Mako’s husky tone, sexual energy laden within his words. "But you’ll meet him later. For now, I want to meet a friend of  _yours_ ,” he said, as he scooped up Wu and sauntered over to the bed, dropping the prince down gently, an action paradoxically to the intensity with which he ravaged the royal’s thick, pouty mouth.

Kisses, punctuated with breathy moans and wanton gasps, took over as their lips locked and tongues twirled. Mako was impatient, however, and his desire was dominating his will. Grasping onto the bulge beneath Wu’s pants, the warmth causing the prince to arch up towards the soothing heat, moans spilling from his pretty lips as though he were a whore pleading for release.

"You’ve been a naughty boy, Wu," breathed Mako, ripping open Wu’s shirt to reveal a slim, boyish shirt. Large pink nipples were erect without the firebender having even touched them, which elicited a low chuckle from him. "And so needy. Look at you, squirming under my touch. You know you’ve been bad, and you’re aching to be punished, aren’t you?"

"A-ah!" gasped Wu, incoherent in his pleasured state. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead, beading at his temples as his hair got slick with the perspiration born of desire. "P-Please, M-Mako, please!"

"Please  _what_?” growled the firebender, the heat emanating from his palm growing hotter. Wu was gasping, sweating, dripping with desire and desperation, lost in the lust and love he held for the man doing this to him.

"Please,  _s-sir,_  pleeeeaaase!”

Chuckling, the bender utilized his skill to burn away the cloth covering Wu’s legs, simultaneously pulling away at his incinerated pants. The flaming pants hit the floor and put themselves out, with Wu now naked from the waist down and his chest exposed. Mako put two thick fingers to Wu’s mouth, amber eyes dominating emerald ones as he held a commanding gaze and demanded of his charge a simple task. 

_"Suck."_

Immediately, before Mako had even finished uttering the word, Wu had his mouth on Mako’s unbelievably warm fingers, sucking desperately at the digits, tongue swirling about and bathing them in saliva. They caressed the rough fingers, worshipping them as though they were an offering from a god and through heavy-lidded eyes Wu continued his sinful ministrations, suckling like a good little boy.

It was enough to make Mako pant with a deep, intimate craving for Wu and all his forms. He could think of something else to put that mouth of his to work, but he decided against it. Withdrawing his hand from Wu’s mouth, drawing a whine from the younger man, Mako gave a throaty chuckle as he instead circled Wu’s entrance.

Instantly, Wu’s breath hitched and caught in his throat. A moan, high and needy, instead was coaxed out of him by the penetration and slow, burning sensation of thick, blunt digits stretched his tight entrance.

"A-ahhh," he keened, eyes locked onto Mako’s through the eyelids that felt so heavy, that were so hard to keep open. "Maaaako…!" _  
_

"Sssh, baby, let me make you feel good," Mako murmured, slowly pulling his fingers in and out, teasing in his task. "Let me take care of you, babe."

Wu moaned in response, trusting Mako to tend to his needs, to work his body than he could himself. He clenched his eyes as Mako’s assault on his anus intensified, picking up the speed until he was jackhammering two fingers deep past the prince’s perineum and pounding against his prostate.

"You love this, don’t you?" Mako whispered, voice husky and deep. "You love my being inside you, controlling what you feel, even if it’s just my fingers. You’d love a tongue or even something bigger, wouldn’t you? But you’re going to have to make do with what  _I_  decide to give you. Isn’t that right, my pretty little boy?”

Wu whimpered, clenching needily around Mako’s thick digits, attempting to draw them in deeper into him. Mako considered withdrawing entirely and leaving Wu to suffer from a orgasm denied to him. He was a merciful man, however, and continued his merciless assault against Wu’s prostate.

Stars, bright white light and a ringing in his ears enveloped all Wu knew as Mako curled his fingers within him, causing Wu’s toes to curl in pleasure. 

"You’ve been a bad boy, yes?" Mako purred, his free hand spreading Wu’s thighs and grazing up along the light muscle until he came to the prince’s dark scrotum, teasing a light trace up his balls and towards the shaft of his cock. "Be a good boy now and be honest — play with those perky pink nipples, my  _prince_  —” he snarled suddenly, Wu’s hands immediately jumping to action in an effort to obey his dominant partner without hesitation. “—Were you a bad boy?”

"Y-yes!" sobbed Wu openly, teasing his nipples as he roughly pinched and twisted them, manipulating the perky little nubs as per Mako’s commands. 

"And bad boys don’t deserve to cum, do they?" Mako leaned his body over Wu, gazing into his eyes, lips hovering over Wu’s as he worked his fingers in and out of the slick passage. 

"N-no," Wu gasped, and it was unclear even to him whether that was an answer to Mako’s question or a plea for Mako to not deny him what he was implying.

"That’s right," Mako whispered, lips nearly grazing Wu’s, breath hot and heavy on his face. "Bad boys don’t get to cum. But you’re a good boy now, aren’t you?" He curled his fingers again in Wu’s tight, silky heat, watching the boy beneath him come undone.

"Y-yesss!" hissed Wu, arching his back and pushing his ass onto the thick fingers. "Y-yes! I’m a g-good boy! I’ll be a good b-boy! P-please!" he shammered, whimpers of pleasure intermingling with the cloudy haze of intense euphoria overloading his mind.

"Then  _cum_ , Prince Wu.  _Cum for me.”_

The masterful fingerwork of the firebender caused the boy prince to come undone, world unfurling at the seams, a single keening cry coming from himself being the only sound he registered as his slick passaged tightened again, harder this time, throbbing rhythmically as he rode out his orgasm on Mako’s fingers, manipulating his pink nipples as his cock shuddered and spewed rope after rope of thick, milky semen. He coated his chest and stomach in the ejaculate, tears rolling down his cheeks from closed eyes as he lay in a post-orgasmic bliss the likes of which, and to the heights of which only Mako could bring him.

Static and bright, white light enveloped him again as Mako cleaned him up lovingly, once more the dutiful bodyguard. Wu gave him a lazy, sex-drunk smile and Mako returned it, the warmth of his eyes reassuring the nonbender that he was forgiven for his earlier public indiscretions.

"M’sorry," he mumbled, half-asleep, blinking slowly to stay away.

Mako shushed him, closing his eyes as he murmured, “Get some sleep, Prince Wu. Good boys get to rest.”

And what a good boy his little prince was.

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
